rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 1)
"Entscheidungen" ist das dreizehnte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreizehnte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Sie erreichen Baerlon nach einer Woche. Auf dem Weg unterrichtet Moiraine Egwene in der Einen Macht und Lan die drei Jungen mit ihren Waffen. Sie übernachten im Hirsch und Löwen, wo man Moiraine und Lan unter anderen Namen kennt. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Straße nach Baerlon, Andor Moiraine nimmt jedem die Erschöpfung, bevor sie sich schlafen legen. Lan wehrt sich zuerst, und Thom sieht die Aes Sedai finster an. Rand versteckt sich in einer Ecke und hofft, dass Moiraine ihn übersieht, doch sie denkt auch an ihn. Er will sie erst abwehren, doch sie legt ihm einfach ihre kühlen Hände auf, und er spürt wie alle Schmerzen und die Müdigkeit verschwinden. Moiraine legt sich bald schlafen und auch die anderen legen sich schnell hin. Rand fühlt sich, als könnte er jetzt tagelang wach bleiben, doch es dauert nur Sekunden, bis er ebenfalls eingeschlafen ist. Eine Stunde später weckt Lan alle außer Moiraine, die er bis zum letzten Moment schlafen lässt. Als die Sonne gerade aufgegangen ist, machen sie sich schon auf den Weg. Rand sieht oft zurück, bis die immer noch über dem Fluss schwebende Nebelbank hinter ihnen verschwunden ist. Laut sagt er schließlich, dass er nie gedacht hätte, so weit von zuhause fort zu kommen. Perrin erklärt, in spätestens zwei Monaten wären sie zurück und Mat fügt hinzu, selbst die Trollocs würden sie nicht ewig jagen. Beide klingen nicht besonders überzeugt. Egwene hingegen schnaubt verächtlich und sagt, sie würden endlich ein Abenteuer bekommen und sich trotzdem nach Hause sehnen. Aber Rand glaubt zu merken, dass auch ihre Stimme zittert. Lan und Moiraine beruhigen sie nicht, und Rand gibt sich Tagträumen an ganz alltägliche Dinge von Zuhause hin, um nicht an seine Zweifel zu denken. Ihre Reise nach Baerlon dauert eine Woche und Lan, der sie zwingt, kaum schneller als im Schritttempo zu reiten, beschwert sich über jede Übertretung seiner Anweisungen. Doch während der ganzen Zeit, in der er selbst mehrfach täglich die Strecke vor und hinter ihnen absucht, kann er keine Spur von Verfolgern ausmachen. Doch was auch immer er sonst sucht, verrät er nur Moiraine. Auch nördlich des Taren hängt das Land noch fest im Winter und es gibt nur wenig Schutz vor der Kälte, wenn sie nachts lagern. Sie folgen weiterhin der Straße, die in den Zwei Flüssen Nordstraße heißt, doch Lan besteht auf Umwegen, sobald sie sich einer Siedlung oder einem Bauernhof nähern. Die Gegend ist anfangs so einsam, dass Rand sogar erschrickt, als er das erste Haus entdeckt. Perrin behauptet, es sähe nicht anders aus als daheim, doch Mat widerspricht ihm vehement. Sie streiten, bis Lan sie anfährt und die Gruppe von dem Haus weg führt. Rand sieht zurück und kann Perrin nur zustimmen, weil alles gleich aussieht, doch er stimmt auch Mat zu, denn sie sind nördlich des Taren. thumb|left|228x228px Jeden Tag, sobald sie Abends lagern, unterrichtet der Behüter die Jungen mit ihren Waffen. Er fängt damit an, sie alle drei Bogenschießen zu lassen, danach ist Perrin mit seiner Axt dran und schließlich Rand mit dem Schwert. Als Lan ihm erklärt, wie er seinen Geist leeren soll, erkennt Rand darin die Übung Flamme und Nichts, die er schon von seinem Vater gelernt hat. Wenn alle schließlich beisammen sitzen, unterhält Thom die Gruppe mit Gauklergeschichten und Kunststücken, doch er wählt nur fröhliche Geschichten mit gutem Ende aus. Und obwohl alles ruhig und friedlich bleibt, gibt es immer wieder Dinge, die Rand Angst machen. So sorgt es ihn auch, dass Egwene jeden Abend mit Moiraine redet und sich schließlich eines Morgens nicht mehr wie üblich den Zopf flechtet, bevor sie aufbrechen. Er fragt, was sie tut, da sie ihr ganzes Leben lang darauf gewartet hat, sich einen Zopf flechten zu dürfen. Egwene erklärt, dass Aes Sedai ihr Haar so tragen, wie sie wollen und Rand wird wütend. Er sagt ihr, sie sei keine Aes Sedai sondern immer noch Egwene al'Vere. Sie entgegnet, sie würde Aes Sedai werden, sobald sie Tar Valon erreichen, und Rand sagt, sie sei schließlich keine Schattenfreundin. Egwene fragt wütend, ob er Moiraine wirklich für so jemanden hält, nachdem sie alle gerettet hat. Rand beginnt von den Geschichten, doch Egwene wischt den Einwand beiseite und sagt, er solle endlich die Augen aufmachen. Rand weist auf das Versenken der Fähre hin Über den Taren (Kapitel) und nennt Egwene eine Närrin. Schließlich mischt Lan sich ein und Rand bemerkt, das sie sich gegenseitig angeschrien haben. Egwene errötet, als sie merkt, dass die anderen sie anstarren, und Rand fragt sich verzweifelt, was er alles über Aes Sedai und Schattenfreunde gesagt hat. Doch Moiraine erklärt nur, sie sollten aufbrechen und besteigt ihr Pferd. Rand hat das Gefühl, einer Falle entkommen zu sein, doch er fragt sich, ob es wirklich so ist. Zwei Tage später erklärt Mat beim Abendessen, dass sie die Verfolger abgehängt haben, doch Perrin fragt, warum Lan dann immer noch die Gegend absuchen sollte. Mat entgegnet, sie hätten sie abgehängt und bezweifelt sogar, dass wirklich sie gesucht wurden. Perrin fragt nur, ob der Draghkar sie aus Spaß gesucht hat, doch Mat übergeht es und fordert sie auf, sich darüber zu freuen, dass sie die Welt endlich sehen können. Er fragt, wie eine richtige Stadt wohl aussieht, und Rand erwähnt, dass sie nach Baerlon reiten. Mat will aber mehr und spricht von Caemlyn und Illian. Als Perrin fragt, was daran so besonders ist, sagt Mat, es wäre dort nicht voll von Aes Sedai, doch dann schweigt er und sie bemerken, dass Moiraine ihnen zugehört hat. Thom will sie entschuldigen, doch Moiraine lässt ihn nicht ausreden. Ruhig sagt sie, nur ein paar Tage Ruhe würden dafür sorgen, dass sie die Winternacht vergessen. Perrin sagt, dass sie das nicht haben, doch Moiraine ignoriert auch seine Worte. Sie sagt, der Dunkle König sei hinter ihnen her, egal wie es aussieht, und sie würde sie lieber töten, als sie in seine Hände fallen zu lassen. Sie sagt das so beiläufig, dass Rand sicher ist, dass sie es absolut ernst meint. Die Gespräche zwischen der Aes Sedai und Egwene stören Rand weiterhin und er fragt sich oft, worüber sie reden, wenn sie sich zusammen von der Gruppe entfernen. Eines Nachts geht er ihnen schließlich nach, als die anderen schlafen und versteckt sich hinter einem Baum. Moiraine belehrt Egwene über die Fünf Mächte. Egwene fragt, warum die Männer gerade die stärksten davon am besten beherrschen können, doch Moiraine sagt ihr, dass alles sich aufwiegt. Egwene fragt nach, ob es wirklich die Männer waren, die damals wahnsinnig wurden und die Welt zerstörten. Sie klingt eifrig und eilig, und Moiraine weiß, dass sie Angst hat. Die Aes Sedai spricht darüber, dass es Egwene nicht genug war, in den Zwei Flüssen zu bleiben und Seherin zu werden, oder im Frauenzirkel zu sitzen. Sie will fort und Aes Sedai werden, hat aber gleichzeitig Angst davor. Egwene widerspricht, doch Moiraine sagt ihr, dass es besser wäre, sie hätte Angst. Sie sagt, Egwene wäre stark, und das Alte Blut in Emondsfeld wäre es ebenfalls, denn sie hat noch nie zuvor gleichzeitig zwei Frauen in einem Dorf gefunden, die die Macht lenken können. Sie meint Nynaeve. (Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel)) Rand regt sich unruhig bei diesen Worten und Egwene fragt sofort, welches der Mädchen es sein könnte, aber Moiraine sagt, sie solle das vergessen, und sich auf sich selbst konzentrieren, denn sie hätte einen schweren Weg vor sich. Egwene sagt, dass sie nicht umkehren will, doch Moiraine erklärt ihr, sie könne ihr nicht das geben, was Egwene möchte. thumb|left|150px Als diese nicht versteht, was sie meint, und Moiraine sagt, Egwene würde gern glauben, dass die männlichen Aes Sedai des Zeitalters der Legenden böse waren und alle weiblichen Aes Sedai gut sind. Doch diese Frauen seien auch nur Menschen und genauso gut und böse und fehlerhaft wie alle anderen auch. Egwene gesteht, dass sie Angst davor hatte, dass die Macht sie verändern würde, und sie fragt, warum die Trollocs nach Emondsfeld kamen. thumb|228x228px In diesem Moment dreht Moiraine sich um und sie sieht genau dort hin, wo Rand sich versteckt hat. Möglicherweise spürt Moiraine jetzt durch den Finder seine Anwesenheit. Es könnte ihr aber auch die ganze Zeit über bewusst gewesen sein und sie wollte, dass er gewisse Dinge hört. Vor Angst darüber, was sie tun könnte, wenn sie ihn entdeckt, zieht er sich zurück und schafft es, lautlos zum Lager zu kommen. Er kann sich gerade noch hinlegen und vorgeben, zu schlafen, als Moiraine erscheint. Als er endlich eingeschlafen ist, hat er schlimme Alpträume von Emondsfeld, und danach versucht er nie wieder, die beiden Frauen zu belauschen. Ort: Baerlon, Andor Am sechsten Tag ihrer Reise erreichen sie endlich Baerlon. Mat verkündet gerade, dass er es noch vor Rand geschafft hat, mit vier Bällen zu jonglieren, als sie über eine Hügelkuppe reiten und die Stadt unter sich liegen sehen. Fasziniert und überwältigt betrachten die Emondsfelder die riesige Ansammlung von Häusern und Menschen, Mat ist interessiert und Perrin findet es überfüllt, doch Thom belächelt sie nur. Als Rand nichts sagt, fragt Moiraine, was er denkt, und er erwidert, es wäre sehr weit weg von daheim. Moiraine sagt, sie müssten noch viel weiter gehen, denn sie hätten keine andere Wahl, wenn sie sich nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens verstecken wollen. Als Rand zu Mat und Perrin sieht, merkt er, dass sie das gleiche denken wie er auch: sie hatten nie eine Wahl, Moiraine hat für sie entschieden. Diese scheint nicht zu wissen, was sie denken, und warnt sie, dass es in der Stadt viel gefährlicher wird, denn dort könnte es Schattenfreunde geben und andere Feinde, die sie wegen ihrer Bekanntschaft mit einer Aes Sedai jagen würden. Sie fordert sie auf, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie fügt hinzu, dass man sie und Lan dort als Andra und Alys Moiraine benutzt diesen Namen zum ersten mal, als sie Lan kennen lernt. (Frühstück in Manala (Kapitel)) kennt, denn reiten sie zur Stadt. Als sie ankommen, ist das Stadttor bereits verschlossen und der Wächter Avin will sie nicht einlassen. Als er Moiraine jedoch erkennt, lächelt er und öffnet ihnen freundlich. Er unterhält sich mit Moiraine und Lan, während die anderen kommen und erkennt auch Thom wieder. Lan erinnert ihn daran, dass er vergessen sollte, sie jemals gesehen zu haben und gibt ihm eine Münze. Avin bedankt sich und sagt, er würde niemandem etwas erzählen, besonders den Weißmänteln nichts. Rand ist erstaunt, sagt allerdings nichts. Auch die Kinder des Lichts kennt er nur aus den Erzählungen der Händler und Kaufleute, doch er weiß, dass sie die Aes Sedai leidenschaftlich hassen. Lan fragt genauer nach und Avin berichtet, dass die Kinder an dem Tag kamen, als Lan und Moiraine abreisten. Sie behaupten, gekommen zu sein wegen dem Falschen Drachen in Ghealdan. Doch er hält das für eine Ausrede, damit sie sich in die Belange anderer einmischen können. Lan fragt weiter, ob es Schwierigkeiten gab, doch Avin erklärt, dass der Stadthalter nie mehr als zehn gleichzeitig herein lässt, um das zu vermeiden. Es hat einige Schlägereien gegeben, aber nicht mehr. Avin sagt, sie sollten lieber nach Ghealdan gehen, wo es eine Schlacht gegeben haben soll. Moiraine sagt, sie hätte gehört, Aes Sedai wären nach Ghealdan gegangen und Avin bestätigt das. Er sagt, das sei der Grund für die Schlacht gewesen und einige von ihnen seien angeblich tot. Er sagt, viele würden die Aes Sedai zwar nicht mögen, doch sonst könnte ja keiner einen Falschen Drachen aufhalten. Er erzählt auch, dass der Mann anscheinend die Macht benutzen kann und schon tausende von Anhängern hat, weshalb einige behaupten, er wäre wirklich der Wiedergeborene Drache. Lan nennt ihn wütend einen Narren und Avin entschuldigt sich. Er sagt, der Mann würde inzwischen nach Tear marschieren und seine Anhänger das Volk des Drachen nennen. Moiraine wirkt nicht beunruhigt und sagt, jeder könnte etwas Drachenvolk nennen. Dann verabschieden sie sich und Avin sagt noch einmal, dass er niemanden gesehen und eingelassen hat. Während sie durch die Straßen laufen, fragt Rand Thom, was das Gerede über das Drachenvolk und Tear zu bedeuten hat. Thom sagt, es sei wegen dem Karaethon-Zyklus und Rand gesteht, dass die Prophezeiungen in den Zwei Flüssen nicht erzählt werden, weil die Seherin sonst sehr wütend wird. Thom versteht das sofort und klärt ihn über Tear und den Stein von Tear auf, dessen Fall, wenn das Drachenvolk kommt und er berichtet vom Schwert, das nicht berührt werden kann, das dort in der Festung bewacht wird. Rand fragt, wie die Prophezeiung erfüllt werden soll, die sich selbst widerspricht, denn sie besagt, dass der Stein nur fällt, wenn der Drache das Schwert hat, und dass er das Schwert nur erlangen kann, wenn der Stein fällt. Für ihn macht das keinen Sinn, auch wenn es ihm recht wäre, wenn der Drache niemals wiedergeboren wird. Thom sagt, eine leicht zu erfüllende Prophezeiung sei nichts wert, doch dann wird er fröhlich, und erklärt sie wären angekommen. Lan ist gerade dabei, zwischen einigen Brettern herumzustochern, und öffnet dann eine gut verborgene Tür in einem Zaun, die auf den Hinterhof einer Schenke führt. Sofort kommen ihnen drei Stallburschen entgegen, die sie vertreiben wollen und Lan will schon sein Geld hervorziehen, als der Wirt erscheint und die Männer beruhigt. Der Stallbursche Mutch reagiert mürrisch, führt den Befehl aber aus. Der Wirt begrüßt "Alys" und "Andra" sehr zuvorkommend und freut sich, sie wiederzusehen. Er stellt ihnen sofort Zimmer und etwas zu Essen in Aussicht und führt sie in die Schenke. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred - auch als Frau Alys * Lan Mandragoran - auch als Meister Andra * Thom Merrilin * Avin * Mutch * Meister Fitch Erwähnt * Tam al'Thor * Dunkler König * Nynaeve al'Meara * Kari Thane * Lara Ayellin * Logain Ablar - als Falscher Drache * Heran Adan - als Statthalter Adan Tiere * Mandarb * Aldieb * Bela * Wolke Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Gaukler Erwähnt * Frauenzirkel * Schattenfreunde * Verlorene * Seherin * Gemeinderat * Aufgenommene - hier Geweihte * Kinder des Lichts * Volk des Drachen * Hochlords von Tear - hier Großherren von Tear Orte * direkt nördlich des Taren, in Sichtweite von Taren-Fähre * auf der Straße, die in den Zwei Flüssen als Nordstraße bezeichnet wird. * Baerlon ** Zum Hirsch und Löwen Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Wachhügel ** Devenritt ** Taren-Fähre ** Emondsfeld *** Dorfgrün *** Weinquellen-Schenke * Ghealdan * Saldaea * Tear (Hauptstadt) ** Stein von Tear * Amador Ereignisse Erwähnt * Bel Tine * Zerstörung der Welt * Zeitalter der Legenden * Schlacht in Ghealdan * Fall des Steins von Tear Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Halbmondaxt Pflanzen * Stinkkraut Erwähnt * Callandor - als Das Schwert, das nicht berührt werden kann Sonstige * Das Nichts * Drachenzahn Eine Macht * Erschöpfung entziehen * Fünf Mächte Alte Sprache * Mandarb - Klinge * Aldieb - Westwind, der Wind, der den Frühlingsregen bringt Erzählungen * Mara und die drei närrischen Könige * Anla, die weise Ratgeberin * Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn * Karaethon-Zyklus **''Der Stein von Tear wird niemals fallen, bis der Wiedergeborene Drache Callandor in seiner Hand führt. Rand dringt in den Stein von Tear ein und nimmt Callandor aus Verzweiflung. Der Stein fällt erst, nachdem er sich selbst zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt hat. (Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel)) Der Stein von Tear wird niemals fallen, bis das Volk des Drachen kommt.'' Die Aiel dringen noch vor Rands Kampf mit Ishamael in den Stein von Tear ein. (In den Stein (Kapitel)) - von Thom Merrilin zitiert. Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Baerlon Kategorie:Kapitel Andor Kategorie:Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel)